Town of Secrets
by FairyTailChick44
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is new in town. No biggie. Her father decided it was for the best they move since after Layla's death/disappearance the reporter's wouldn't leave them alone. She started school, she meets a few friends and a not so friend. But she can tell something is up with this "small town" and she's determined to figure out their little secret. Rated T may change eventual NaLu!
1. New School

** Hi hi! So I have just been having these non-stop ideas pouring out of my finger tips! I don't even actually have time to be writing this... I have like 30 pound of hmwk to do... But here I am! Freaking out... I am actually shaking my leg because I have to get this idea on paper a.s.a.p! I don't even know why! It might not even be that great! This on isn't a songfic but there will be singing in it. Sorry in advance if I have spelling mistakes... My computer is on French so my keyboard is all screwy...**

**Lucy: So I get to sing in this one?**

**Fairy: ... Maybe...**

**Natsu: -munching on fire chicken-**

**Happy: -chewing on fish-**

**Mira: -whispering- shipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipshipship...**

**Fairy: Um... Okay... Let's get started...**

**Btw: when the words are in italics ie,** _hello there!_ It's a song being sung or a title of a _song._ 'these are thoughts.' "And this is when someone is talking" * This is an action poke *

**Lucy: Another btw! If it says like pause or wait just imagine an old film roll stopping like in "The Emperors New Groove" and a little me popping up and explaining some stuffs to chu! **

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_ "Making my way down town walking..."_ My voice echoed through my large room as I slowly got dressed. I slipped on a tee shirt and glanced in the mirror. 'Ugh... I look gross.' My eyes were drooping in exhaustion from staying up late writing last night, my cheeks looked swollen from where my father had stuck me, my bottom lip had split and bled through the night. My arms had bruises and I had a black eye. 'I need to fix this.' I walked over to my bathroom, limping a little, grabbed my makeup and got to work on the mess that was my face.

OKAY PAUSE PEOPLE! I have to clarify somethings first.

Now I know what you are thinking. 'Oh no that poor girl!' Or 'She must have horrid parents.' And my personal favourite, 'She should break up with her boyfriend.' So for starters, I hate pity. Do not for the holy lord's sake pity me because I will hurt you. It's one of the reasons no one knows about this. Second, I only have my dad. Sure he can be a bit abusive and cruel and hurtful but he's all I've got. And last. I am as single as a dying man in the desert after his heart stops.

Now that we have that straightened out lets get back to the story.

I finished covering up the black eye and I used my swollen cheeks to my own advantage by coating them lightly with the blush I didn't need. I found that I had huge bags under my eyes and covered those up too. I stared at the harsh purple bruises still in the midst of forming on my arm and elected to not cover them up since I wear a sweater all day anyways.

I stared in the mirror and practised not wincing when someone touched my bruises. Then I practised my smile until I was able to seem as happy as a rich girl starting in a new school should be. Today, my first day at a new school, would go perfectly.

I grabbed up my school binders, and the current book I was reading, then shoved them into the bag I had been given the other day. It was a bland pinkish colour. 'Salmon.' I decided that it was most definitely salmon. I slung it over my right shoulder and then, as quietly as I could, pushed open the door. I grimaced as it creaked noisily. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath hoping it wouldn't wake my father. I waited a minute. Two minutes. Nothing. I peeked out of one eye to find an empty hall. I let out the breath I had been holding silently and then proceeded to tip toe down the hall. When I passed his room I noticed his door was shut tightly. 'He must have went to bed early.'

When I finally made it into the kitchen I shushed the maids and shooed them away with a genuine smile. They all waved and went to do other things in the house while I made a breakfast that I could eat at the bus stop. I grabbed the peanut butter then the bread and jam. I quickly threw together a sandwich, peanut butter on one side of both slices and jam only on one. I put everything away then took one last look around to make sure I had cleaned up.

WAIT AGAIN! I need to explain what it looks like!

My kitchen was rectangular. It had two entrances. One from the stairs leading to the second floor (On the right) and one from the living room(The front). Cupboards lined the left and backside of the kitchen. The stove was underneath the third cupboard from the left and had above it a microwave which, in turn, had above it the tiny third cupboard. The dish washer was on the back wall close to the stove and the sink was above it to the right. It was an expensive kitchen. The counter tops were granite and the nob on each cupboard were crystal. The cupboards were a nice oak and the appliances were steel. Um... I think I'm done... Okay continue.

I hurried through the kitchen, then the living room, which was pretty normal, and dashed out the front door with my teeth hanging on desperately to my breakfast. I ran the whole way to the bus stop where I would be taking a designated city bus to my new school. Weird right, but that's how it was.

I checked my phone quickly and realized that I was a couple of minutes early, giving me enough time to pull out my aqua earphones and turn on some music. I slid only the right earphone in and shuffled through my music before finding the song I was looking for. I clicked it and started singing along to _A Thousand Years_ By Christina Perri.

"_Heart. Beats. Fast. Colours and Pro-mis-ses. How to be brave..." _I stopped singing along as I heard the bus screech to a halt at the stop before mine. It wasn't too far away but I immediately swung my bag around and pulled out my pre-paid bus pass from the smallest pocket in the front. I quickly zipped up said pocket and repositioned my backpack on both shoulders as the bus came around the corner.

I smiled shyly as the bus driver opened the door. He gave me a kind wink as I held out my pass for him to see. I then turned to find a seat. Most were filled but I managed to spot one beside a pretty blue haired girl who was reading with her earphones in. As I approached her I noticed she happened to be reading the book I was. I giggled a little then sat down and nudged her as I pulled out my own copy of Origin. She grinned at me and pulled out one earphone. "I see you like Jennifer L. Armentrout too!" I hugged the book to my chest and sighed. "Like doesn't even begin to cover it." My dreamy tone had her in a fit of giggles so I slid my gaze over to her and smiled. "I'm Lucy Hearrrssssfeo Heartstar." That was way to close. She rose an eye brow at my oddness and then offered her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you Lucy Heartstar." I let out a breath as I shook her hand.

TIME OUT AGAIN! More explaining

So the reason I lied about my last name? Easy. I don't want fake friends. Plus I would probably get in with the wrong people if the students at my new school heard I was rich. It happened at the other ones. I went to plenty of schools. Private, public, Catholic, you name it. It had nothing to do with the schools themselves but rather the people in them. I had teachers wanting to get in good graces with my father, students asking me for money or better, having me buy them stuff. I was actually all alone. I didn't have any friends. Anyways! Back to the story!

Levy asked how far I had gotten into the book and I told her I was over 3 quarters done. She glared at me with mock jealousy and asked how I could read so fast. I shrugged. "Practice I guess." I had spent a lot of my life reading. I had lived in a strict house hold from the time I was born but my mother's death only worsened the environment. I read because it was the only adventures I dared to live through. The only ones, I figured, I would ever experience.

Levy snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hey Lucy? You okay?" Concern lit her eyes and I rushed to reassure her. "Yeah just a bit nervous since it's my first day." She nodded understandingly. We slipped into a comfortable silence, reading our books. When my song ended I put my playlist on shuffle and put my phone into the pocket of my jeans to listen to on the way.

It was about twenty minutes from then until we arrived at the school. The bus pulled up in front of it and we all stepped out. I stood aside for a second to admire the view. The school was huge but most schools are. It wasn't very amazing but it looked almost homey. Friendly even. It stood out but not like an IN YOUR FACE way. More like a secretly special. God that sounds mushy.

I hurried inside and looked to my left. The office was right there. 'Huh... How convenient.' I pushed open the door and walked over to the front desk. There was a woman with snow white hair sitting in the chair spinning herself around giggling. I cleared my throat nervously and she jerked her head in my direction. She blinked at me once then pulled herself up to her desk, her cheeks glowing. "U-um yes? How may I help you?" I introduced myself as the new student Lucy Heartstar and she smiled. "Nice to meet you Lucy.! Welcome to Fairy High. I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira!" Her bright tone relaxed me and I politely asked for a map of the school and my class schedule. She nodded and opened the desk drawer to her right and pulled out two sheets of paper. "I had a feeling you would need the map." She winked and I blushed embarrassed. "Thanks." I waved good bye and headed back out the doors, glancing at the map she had handed me. 'First period is Drama. Okay.' I looked at my schedule to see which room drama would be in and then at the map. I followed the map to room 143 and stopped just out side in front of the door. "Okay. Here goes." I turned the handle and pushed open the door that would lead me to my new life.

Well apparently my new life was a total zoo. There was paper flying everywhere, the teacher was asleep, students having fights to the death, spit balls being exchanged, it was an all out catastrophe. I even saw a red headed girl beating up two boys who had previously been fighting. I stood there, eyes bulging jaw on the floor. 'WHAT IS GOING ON?!'

Suddenly a seriously short man with an interesting out fit jumped on the teacher's desk. He balled his tiny hands into fists and opened his mouth. What came out was unexpected. It was THE LOUDEST FUCKING YELL I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE.

Everyone froze in their place. He sighed heavily and shook his heads. "Haven't I told you brats to keep it down?!" Everyone unfroze and stood at full attention, listening intently. I think my jaw dropped past the floor and into the underworld or something. The teacher had woken up and was currently rubbing his eyes. "Oh hey headmaster." 'HEADMASTER?! WHAT THIS LITTLE DUDE?!' I snorted quietly but one person seemed to have heard it. A boy with pink hair turned my way and scowled rudely. I glared back.

For the first time since he got here the headmaster seemed to notice me. His face lit up and he stepped forward to introduce me to my Drama class. "Everyone this is..." I smiled sweetly and step forward. "I'm Lucy Heartstar. It's nice to meet you all." Out o the corner of my eye, I noticed Pinky raise a brow. I clenched my teeth but held my smile in place as I took the empty spot next to the currently seated red haired girl from earlier. She turned and smiled as I sat. "Hi I'm Erza. Nice to meet you Lucy."She formally held out her hand and I grasped it lightly. She shook twice then let go and turned back to the teacher.

"Okay class. We are going to play a game since we have a new student. You will stand and say your full name, favourite colour, aaaaand... Your age I guess." The teacher stood and I got a better look at him. He was tall and well built. He had an orangy red beard that matched his hair and a seriously lazy look in his eyes. He pointed at a boy with golden hair to start. He stood and cleared his throat. "My name is Loke Celestial. My favourite colour is orange. I am 15 years old."

The girl behind him went next. "I am Cana Alberona. My favourite colour is whiskey brown. I'm 15." "I am Gray Fullbuster. My favourite colour is dark blue. I am 15." A small voice piped up next. "I am Wendy Marvell. My favourite colour is indigo. I am 13." She quickly sat down. "I am Lisanna Strauss. My favourite colour is green. I am 15." Next up was Pinky... "I'm Natsu Dragneel, my favrit colour is red nd I'm 15." He murmured his words as if he couldn't care less! "I am Gajeel Redfox. I like the colour grey 'nd I'm 15."

It continued on like that for a while. I had 21 classmates. All except Wendy and Romeo were 15. The girl I sat next to was Erza. She had stood up and done the most formal introduction I could think of and sat down hastily. She also blushed when a student named Jellal had his turn. I smirked slyly and slid my gaze over to her, nudging her elbow. She scowled at me but the blush made her seems as harmless as a fluff. I turned my head grinning when Pin- Natsu caught my attention again. He narrowed his eyes as if annoyed by my very presence. I rose my eye brow and squinted my eyes in confusion. 'What did I do to tick him off...' He rolled his eyes and looked away. I huffed and pulled out my book from my bag. Setting it down on the desk I opened it to the last page I was on and lost myself in the world of Luxen.

"Lucy? I asked you for one of the reasons the ancient Greeks began playmaking." I barely glanced up. "It was derived off of the worshipping of the gods." I looked back down to my book ignoring the stares of surprise and awe that were directed towards me. Even Mr. Gildarts or Clive, as I soon found out, had his impressed gaze trained on me. Everyone except Pinky.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

After Drama I had English. On my way I bumped into Levy. She grinned and helped me find my way to the class. When we finally made it there we raced in and sat down in seats beside each other giggling foolishly. I felt a tap on the back of my right shoulder and I turned around, still smiling from Levy's goofiness, and I came face to face with my least favourite person so far. "Could you please shut it?" My smile vanished. "Could you please stop existing?" I turned back to Levy and tried to start a conversation. I felt something poke my back. I turned around and saw Natsu holding a pen. I narrowed my eyes then froze for a second. 'Didn't Daemon do this exact thing to Kat? Well this is different cause we sure as hell aren't falling in love.' I glared at him then turned around once more. I felt another poke. I ignored it. Another. Ignored. Another. Ignored.

This continued for about another two minutes before I turned around and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell do you want?!" He rubbed his head and glared at me. "Stop existing." I scoffed. "What? No god insult so you had to steal my own?" He sneered and then started writing. I sighed and turned around hoping that was the end of that.

'Grrrr...' * Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. * "WHAT?!" I kept my voice low but it was still pretty loud in the silent classroom. The teacher still hadn't shown and students were getting antsy. "Go back to where you came from." I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes breathing in and out so I wouldn't punch him square in the face. "I can't. Now shut up and leave me the hell ALLLLOOOOOONE." I whipped around to the front and turned to Levy. She had her hand covering her mouth as she tried and failed to suppress giggles. I glared at her and she gulped. "I'm sorry... It's just... You guys are acting like 5 year olds..." I rolled my eyes and laughed humorlessly at her comment. * Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. * "Okay that's it." I spun around and grabbed his pen. "I am going to break this if you continue the incessant poking!" He just stared at me, bored. I huffed annoyed and faced the front of the room once more. * Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. * "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP POKING ME." I turned around to find him with an all new pen. "Just leave me alone. Please." I sighed in defeat and watched as a bemused smile spread across his annoying face. "No." * Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. * I groaned in exasperation and shuffled my seat as far forward as it could get. I dropped my head onto my desk hoping that would stop him.

But wait. * Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke Poke PokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePoke. I rubbed my temples. 'This is going to be a loooong 75 minutes.'

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT 75 mins later

The bell rung obnoxiously loud and I stood quickly from my seat and rushed out. The teacher had never shown and we had a free period but Natsu nor I would leave. Levy quickly caught up with me in the halls. "Hey! What's with you and Natsu?" I shrugged. "Never met him. He just hates me." We walked into the cafeteria and she led me to a table filled with familiar faces, Erza, Gray, Jellal. And ones that weren't so familiar like Juvia. I was introduced to the girl who spoke third person and accused me of being her love rival. To Elfman who had an obsession with the word man. Lastly to Laxus and his gang all of which ignored my presence completely. I shrugged it off and moved to the last familiar face and groaned unhappily. Natsu sat across the table from me, earphones in and shovelling food into his mouth, unaware of anyone or anything around him. I excused myself saying that I would be going out for lunch since, as high school student, we were allowed off the grounds during our lunch break. I trotted outside and down the street to a subway. I entered, ordered and left. I walked back slowly though. Taking my time while munching on the cookie I bought. I was lost in thought and bumped into someone, knocking what they had in their hands onto the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I bent and picked up the books they had dropped then stood to return them. I didn't see who it was because they had a hood covering their face but they grunted their thanks and moved along. I made a face. 'Well that was odd'

By the time I made it back to school lunch was half over. I strolled my way over to the table I was sitting at before, which was now empty, and plopped down. I opened the subway bag and pulled out my sandwich. I mentally drooled and dug in like a savage beast. I relished in the explosion of flavours that filled my mouth as I chowed down on the delicious sub. I pulled out Origin and because reading once again.

I happily had finished my book and my sandwich at the end of lunch. I threw away my garbage and then stuck my book inside my bag. I then took out my map and class schedule which I had stuffed inside and proceeded to sling my bag over my shoulder. 'Next is... Math.' I followed the map to room 215 and opened the door to an empty class. I checked the door but it was still 215. It seemed pretty empty around here. I looked down all the halls and stuff and found that it was empty everywhere. "Was it a half day? Did I miss something..." I went to the office and found out indeed it was a half day. I shrugged and waved at Mira before leaving the school. I knew the route home but I figured it was time to get to know the city I would be living in.

'Get to know the city I'd be living in. Forget that!' It had started pouring when I began to explore. I was in the midst of trudging my way home. I spotted a store and made a bee-line for the door. Once inside I took a deep breath and walked over to the counter. "Hey do you know when this storm is going to stop." I didn't look at the employe, instead I focused on the horrid storm outsi- * Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. * 'Oh no... Oh no no no no no no no NO.' I slowly turned to face the person behind the counter. Pink hair and the most annoying grin I had ever seen. I cursed under my breath but sighed and pinned him with a look. "Do you have any idea when this is going to blow over?" He snickered and I about socked him. "They're saying it might be a few hours. It'll die down enough for you to get home safely soon though." I glanced upwards and into his eyes. A small fire of concern had ignited but I figured it was just human concern for someone in his classes.

I furrowed my brow when I saw someone familiar at the doors. 'The guy I bumped into at lunch...' I looked back at Natsu. "Hey can I use your employe door?" He rose an eye brow but let me behind the counter and into the back. "See you around then. Be careful, it's still pretty bad out there." I nodded and opened the door which led into a back alley way. I turned back to thank Natsu but he was gone already. I let the door close behind me and started walking up the alley towards the street.

I had made it about half way when I saw my lunch time friend. I pulled up the hood of my sweater and hoped to make it past him. Instead I bumped into him (I decided it was a he for now) again. I mumbled a quick sorry and went to step past him. His arm suddenly shot our from his sweater pocket and he wrapped it around my neck. I went for a kick to the * ahem * but his other hand stopped my foot. That hadn't been my only target though, I balled my hand up into a fist and pretended to strike at his stomach while my palm went to drive his nose into his brain. He turned his face so I only hit his cheek. He grunted quietly in pain but instead of letting go his grip tightened. He used his other hand to grab both of my wrists. 'Okay now is the time to scream.' I opened my mouth to let out a piercing screech but was interrupted by my amusement at my hooded buddy getting a fist in the face, curtsey of my least favourite classmate.

My attacker stumbled backwards but regained his ground. It looked like he was about to come at me again but Natsu planted himself firmly in front of my and let out a low, animalistic, growl the resonated through my entire being. 'I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that growl. It made me shiver.

Apparently buddy decided the same thing. He took off out of the alley way and Natsu relaxed his stance. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. It was quiet for a few seconds until I spoke up. "Um, thanks for saving me." His back stiffened and he turned around with a strained expression. "Don't mention it." I looked at him concerned. "You okay?" He nodded briskly and then stiffly walked over to the half open employe door. "I have to get back to my shift." I was about to answer when he shut the door abruptly and literally, in my face.

I turned my brain off and started heading home. I didn't want to think about what'd just happened at the moment. The storm had let up a little so I jogged the rest of the way home.

When I got inside I went through the motions. I put my bag away. I went up to my room. I undressed. I got in the shower. I warmed up. I got out. I changed into my pjs. I sat down on my bed. I pulled out my laptop.

While it was powering up I finally let myself think again. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT?'

**Hi hi! So that was the first chapter of my third fanfic! What's going on? Who was it that attacked her? Why does Natsu hate her? Why is he poking her in the back with a pen? **

**Lucy: -whispers- Why am I questioning my own story?**

**Fairy: Hey! **

**Natsu: -laughing loudly- AH HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH You sounded HAHAHAH so stupid AHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Lucy and Fairy: -sweat drop-**

**Happy: Okei doki well it's time to sign off everyone!**

**Fairy: You're just upset because you aren't in the story yet -teases-**

**Happy: Am not! -pouts-**

**Fairy: -huggles then giggles- Okay everyone! It's time to go! I'll see you guys again soon! By the way this story will not have a fixed update... date. So I'll update when I have time. It almost summer though so I'm bound to have lots of time soon! Bye bye!**


	2. New People

** Hi hi~! So here is chapter twoooooo! I started it the day I posted the first chapter! So I figure if I start by posting a few chapters then more people will want to read! OH BY THE WAY THE AMAZING CARLY-CHAN AGREED TO BETA MY STORIES SO HOPEFULLY NO MORE MISTAKES! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! READ HER STORIES! THEY ARE FUNNY AND CUUUUUTE! -everyone stunned at the outburst- ... -clears her throat- So.. uh... now where did we leave off...**

**Lucy: I had just gotten home as while my laptop was booting up I finally let myself think about what the hell happened.**

**Natsu: I saved her! Then ignored her...**

**Happy: I AM NON EXISTANT**

**Fairy: Okay okay! I promise you will come into the story soon. -ignores Happy's cheerful hurrah- Now I need to start chapter two so shush!**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

My laptop finally decided to work but my mind was too preoccupied by the fact that the guy who acted like he despised my very cells, saved me. 'Not that I need saving.' My mental scoffing sounded ridiculous even to me. I replayed it through my mind again and again, searching for details I hadn't noticed in his behaviour. I even considered the possibility he set it up. 'But that wouldn't make sense. He would have to be extremely smart and have the ability to tell the future to know I would go to subway.'

I shook my head and pushed these thoughts to the back of my brain as I heard the front door creak open. I quickly dressed in appropriate attire for greeting my father. This consisted of changing from my pjs into a crisp white blouse and business skirt. I noticed my previous bruises and elected to wear a jacket over my blouse. It covered the most recent of the injuries but some of the older, yellow ones peeked out from the edge. I could only hope he didn't take notice and punish me.

I strode gracefully down the steps of the stair case and then through the kitchen to the living room. My father sat on the couch, water dripping from his upturned nose and square chin. I bowed respectfully to my father but he took no notice.

It was a few minutes before he finally spoke to me, I truly wish he hadn't. "It's all your fault. You're the reason she's dead." His words came out in a raspy, harsh whisper. "It's all because of you." He jerk forward and clutched both of my upper arms. I clenched my teeth but did not cry out. He shook me fiercely and repeated over and over again how it was my fault, slapping my cheeks every now and then. He kneed my stomach and I dropped to the floor coughing. Blood spattered the one pearl white carpet and I immediately apologized. He pulled me up by my hair and slapped me around a little more before allowing me to fall forwards on my knees once again. I took a few deep breaths to keep from crying, then stood to face my father once more. "How was work today father?" My voice didn't crack. I was fairky proud of myself for that. He responded by punching my chest. I landed hard on my back. I lay there for a moment thinking about my mother before starting to get to my feet. I felt a pressure on my throat and found my father's shoe was pushing down on my wind pipe.

"I can't kill you." He paused then moved his eyes to vaguely focus on my arm. "But I can break you." He moved more quickly than I would have thought possible. One second he was above me, staring down at me in disdain, the next he was behind my head. He kicked the back of my head hard enough that it started bleeding, but I had blacked out.

I resurfaced from blissful unconsciousness to my father repeatedly kicking my sides, demanding I stand and leave the room. So I did. I slowly and painfully rose to my feet and limped back up to my room.

PAUSINGGGGGGGGGGG AGAIN

Yes it's true. It's my fault my mother died or disappeared. She was a healthy and happy woman before she had me. When she did she caught some sort of illness and couldn't get better then she vanished into thin air. I remember it being better on some days than others. Um.. Okay let's go!

I hastily changed out of my dress clothes and threw them in the trash, wincing at the pain such tedious actions caused me. I changed into my night gown which flowed away from my body and down to my toes, touching little to nothing. I sat down on my bed and sighed heavily.

I listened for a while and heard my father clomp up the steps and prepared myself for round two.

He burst through the door, a mad rage filled his eyes. "SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU!" He panted raggedly as he slowly approached my bed. "I NEVER EVEN WANTED A CHILD! NEVER! BUT YOU CAME ALONG AND KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY LAYLA!" He lurched forward and the back of his hand connected with my throat. I choked on the air that was half way down and fell back against the head board of my bed. My head was still bleeding a bit, so some coloured my white head board a vicious red. He wrapped his hand around my neck and held me down. I coughed and gasped for breath waiting for his urge to kill me subsided.

It took a while but around 11:00 he'd finally had enough hitting me and crumpled on the floor next my bed. "My Layla. My poor Layla. I'm so sorry." I knelt down beside him and cradled his head in my lap until his sobs turned to soft snores. I called for Taurus. He entered my room and frowned. "Again my lady?" I nodded then winced when the movement caused me pain. "Bring him to his room. He'll sleep well tonight." Taurus nodded reluctantly then lifted my poor father from my lap and carried him to his bed.

A few minutes later Aries and Aquarius arrived at my door. Aries, as shy as always, apologized for being there while Aquarius clenched her teeth in anger at what I could only assume was me. My father had bought them all from families he had threatened but I continued to try and befriend them all. They are still people.

_Aquarius mini P.O.V_

He'd beat her again. For something that wasn't her fault! 'I hate him! I loathe that excuse for a human being! For a father! He is the very essence of cruelty and evil.' I looked up at Lucy. 'And he's hitting her. She shouldn't be hit.' I ground my teeth together. I had a reputation for not being a big people fan but Lucy was a whole other story. When her father had bought me she was appalled at the fact that people could be purchased and sold like fresh meat. In reality, though I still acted tough, Lucy was probably the only person I trusted outside of the other service. She treated me like a human being. Taught me that I was worth it. Taught me that I wasn't just something to be sold and bought. She was so like her mother it hurt. I only remember bits and pieces of that time but Lucy and her mother had been as close as sisters. I had envied that bond. But when Lucy's mother vanished things went wrong. I was horrified the first time I saw him beat her. I still am each and every time, but there isn't a thing I can do about it. Lucy refuses to do anything because he is the only parent she has left. All I want to do is get everyone away from him. Including Lucy. Especially her.

_Lucy's P.O.V (Like no time has passed at all.)_

Both of them offered to help me change from my shredded gown. I shook my head and asked them if they would each tell me a story instead. Aquarius agreed easily to this and began to tell me of how her latest date with another friend of mine, Scorpio, went. She tried the whole time to make me jealous but all I could do was laugh at her having a good time. She seemed to smile softly at me for a moment but something caught her eye again and she gave a furious glare to the wall.

Aries told me how she had finally mastered making sweaters. Her story was adorable and funny, even Aquarius laughed through it. When I brought up how Leo, my personal butler whom I'd sent on a well deserved vacation, was doing she blushed a bright pink and squeaked out an illegible response while Aquarius and I giggled.

Aries asked me to tell them how my first day of school went so I did and eventually Virgo joined. All of them were particularly interested in Natsu. I left out the part about there being an attacker and instead said he saved me from walking out in front of a car. Aquarius scolded me, Aries shook her head with a smile on her face, and Virgo was well... Virgo. She asked if the driver needed to be punished but I said no because I hadn't been hit and it was more my fault than anything. We stayed up for a couple hours before I decided I needed to get to bed. I told them to take care and make sure not to stay up to late and to be safe. They each waved and vanished from sight, leaving me in a cold, empty room.

It was 4:00am by the time I finally slept. I dreamt of nothing and woke three and a half hours later at 7:30. I stood to examined my cheeks and the rest of my body. Blood had crusted over the back of my head but if I kept my hair down it wasn't visible. Bruises marred my face and arms. There was a bruise in the shape of a hand that circled my neck. 'I'm going to need a loooot of make up to cover everything today...'

Pause. I will not take you through the painfully long process again.

Once I had my sweater on and as many as the visible marks as possible were covered I headed down the stairs two at a time. "Morning Lyra!" I waved at the woman playing soothing harp music in the living room (whom I could see from the kitchen). She paused to wave back then took up the melody flawlessly once more. As usual I ignored whatever pain, movement caused me and danced to her music for a moment.

I made my lunch and glanced at the clock. I had about thirty minutes before I had to leave so I started making myself some bacon and eggs while basically tuning out the world. I went through the motions of a normal day, packing my bag, grabbing a new book, turning off the lights that weren't needed, and so on.

I left early and walked casually to the bus stop. I pulled out my phone from my pocket again and slid the right earphone in while I waited for the bus. I sang along lightly to _Demons_ By Imagine Dragons, one of my favourite bands. Along with Hedley, BVB, MCR, Green Day, Three Days Grace, Evanescence, and a whole bunch of other amazing ones.

PAUSE. Fairy let's just skip to the part where we are at school please

It was a pretty uneventful bus ride since Levy-chan wasn't on but I had read the whole way. The bus lurched forward in a stop and I slid my book mark into place at the same time as putting my book into my bag. I stood, stretched, then clambered off the bus.

Pause... I need to explain why so bland. 3 1/2 hours of sleep = very tired

I headed for my first period, drama. I closed my eyes for like 2 seconds and yawned with my hand covering my mouth when I bumped into someone. I blinked open my eyes and found myself staring at a chest. It was a nice chest... I looked up and immediately regretted thinking that. Natsu was staring down at me, his gaze somewhat annoyed but mostly amused. "Like whatchya see?" I instinctively smacked his nice chest. Hard. He grunted. "Ow! What was that for blondie?" I growled. "Don't call me blondie." He lifted a brow, amused again. "What should I call you then? Sleep deprived monster?" I shot him a blank face which he chuckled at. A creepy grin spread across my face. "How about I call you Pinky Princess then?" All amusement vanished from his face and the glare he was giving me absolutely burned through my back as I walked past him triumphantly. I heard a few insults being traded between the idiot and his friends and figured they had listened in and took up my nickname for him.

Feeling extremely more awake and refreshed, I practically skipped to drama. I sat happily down in my seat next to Erza who gave me a look. "Just wait a sec." She shrugged. About 30 seconds later Natsu walked in with the same grumpy look on his face, telling me my earlier assumptions were correct. I giggled and he whipped his head around to glare at me. Erza clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her own giggles. Natsu just glared at me from across the room. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him. He copied me but longer. So I did the same but longer. He did the same but longer. I went to do it again when Gildarts cleared his throat, a grin evident on his lips. I blushed lightly and turned to face the front where our lesson began on the history of drama.

75 minutes later and I was in my English period with a pen hitting my back every 3 seconds. I tried to ignore him but it started getting annoying. Then he just so happened to hit a bruise that I had acquired yesterday and I yelped. I slapped my hand over my mouth and fearfully jerked my head back to see if he noticed anything. He just gave me a weird look and continued poking me. I rolled my eyes and scooted away.

The teacher hadn't shown up for today either so we all got to know each other. Lisanna and I hit it off really quickly. She was more into art and stuff but she understood the need to express myself. I also got to know Cana and found out Mira was in this class too. She had volunteered to stand in for the secretary yesterday since she had come back to repeat a grade. Her sister, Lisanna, had gone missing a couple years back. But she's safe and sound now. Mira had dropped out of school and started working full time instead. So she had come back to continue in her education.

I excused myself for a second saying I had to use the restroom and jogged out the door and to the bathroom where I pulled out some concealer to make sure none of the bruises could be seen.

When I decided that I was in the all clear I hid the concealer in my pack again and left the bathroom. I closed my eyes and sighed keeping them shut.

I suddenly felt someone tug me around a corner and my eyes shot open in panic and I hissed in pain as my body was jerked carelessly around. I fell back against something solid and then jumped forward and spun around. A hand smooshed my lips closed while another wrapped around my waist and I found myself being shushed by Natsu. I struggled in his hold and went to bite his palm. He winced but didn't move his hand. Giving up I waited until he let go on his own and instead I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from screaming. The pain from my sides was searing. I reached down and touched the cut on my right hip that my father had made with his boot.

When Natsu finally let go there were a few tears in my eyes that I hurriedly wiped away as I stared at the ground. "What was that about?" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat hoping to cover it up. Natsu's fingers were suddenly tugging my chin up. I tried to keep from looking but it was futile. When I finally gave up and made eye contact I was shocked to find worry buried underneath the usual annoyance. "You okay?" I nodded but winced ever so slightly. He didn't miss a thing. His fingers slipped from my chin and went to the back of my head. His hand soon made contact with the split in my skull. I sucked in a sharp breath and he retracted his finger, which were now lightly coated with my blood.

"What the hell is this?! Why didn't you go to the hospital or something?!" I shrugged unable to meet his gaze again. I changed the subject. "Why did you pull me out of the hall?"

I heard nothing for a moment so I peeked up and found him glancing around nervously. "I saw your buddy from yesterday following you so I figured I'd better pay you a visit." The lopsided grin that came with the joke caused a familiar heat to crawl up my neck. "Well is he still around?" He shook his head and I sighed in relief then looked up at him. He was glaring at me looking absolutely furious. Wordlessly he wrapped his hand gently around my wrist and dragged me to what I assumed was the nurses office.

I fought against him, demanding that he release me, but he ignored me and yanked me inside. My eyes widened in the sudden burst of pain. It numbed my legs and I sank to the floor. "Could you maybe not jerk me around like that?" I had to come up with an excuse on the spot. "I play rugby so I'm sore." I stood up and brushed myself off, careful to avoid the more tender areas. "So why is you head bleeding? And what about the cut on your side? And the bruise on your neck?" I struggled to come up with a believable story. "During a game yesterday the field was still wet so I slipped and fell. That's the head injury. The cut was from... When I was knocked over. Yeah I went down pretty hard. I guess it split the skin." I glanced at him. I think he was buying it. "And the bruise was from the after game dog pile. It's our way of celebrating." I didn't even know if this made sense to me anymore. "Ah okay!" Wait what? "My friend used to play rugby and he came home with bruises all the time." I nodded. I felt an unexpected breeze against the skin on my side and slapped the hand lifting my shirt and sweater. "What do you think you're doing?!" He snorted."I need to clean the cut on your side. I can't do that if your clothes are covering it now can I?" I huffed unhappily but when he started to lift the hem of my shirt from under my sweater I just looked away, face burning.

When he was done he let me know with a sharp pinch to my side. I squealed and smacked him again. Then he moved on to the back of my head. I heard something like a growl erupt from his chest. 'Yeah I hate being near you too.' I rolled my eyes and waited until he was finished. He flicked me when he had cleaned up the blood and I glared. "Do you have to do that every time?" He glared back, "Yes I do." Sighing I stood and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around. "To lunch. It's 10 minutes in already" He shook his head. "Ooooooh no no no no no. You aren't going anywhere. You still have cuts and bruises everywhere." Shock registered on my face. "H-how did you know that?" He froze for a second. "Y-you said you play rugby right? That usually means cuts and bruises everywhere." I mentally sighed in relief. "Yeah but they're nothing to worry about." He shrugged. We both left the infirmary and headed to the cafeteria.

I had a question that I had been waiting to ask so when we were half way to the lunch room I spoke up. "So uh, why did you act like you hated me yesterday?" He stiffened and sped up a little. So did I. "Hey, Natsu. Seriously why do you hate me?" He turned and gave me a look that could flay me alive. "Look. I just hate new people. I don't like you. I don't like anyone that isn't from here understand?! So just leave me the hell alone!" I stopped while he jogged off. 'Ouch.'

I ended up going to the cafeteria and sitting with Levy. I glued a smile on my face and spent the rest of the day making people laugh and working hard on what work I had. When I got home I went up to my room and turned on my laptop again.

**How was it? I know I know not as good as I hoped. I need to know. Shorter chapters? Less violence? Any thoughts on why Natsu and doesn't like new people? Please let me know! I'm glad that people have read this and reviewed! I hope I'll update soon!**


	3. Betrayed and in Danger

**Hi hi~ So chapter thrreeeee! I am writing this at my trailer...No wifiiiiii D: Oh noooooo~ XD Well I love it up here so it's okay. It just means I won't be able to post exactly when I want to,* cough * Sunday * cough * I will be writing the new chapters for hopefully all of my fanfics though! Oh and from now on instead of doing the pausing a reviewer of mine gave me an idea~ Pooglelover Merci Merci! I may or may not be using it because I might stop all together~ So where did we leave off...?**

**Lucy: Waiting for my computer again... e.e And Natsu said he wants me to leave him alone and that he hates new people and blah blah blah...**

**Natsu: -pouts- But I don't hate Luce!**

**Lucy: -huggles Natsu- I don't hate you either!**

**Fairy: Get a room -giggles as they both blush- Let's get on to the story... Maybe Happy will appear! **

**Happy: WHOOOHOOOOOOO! **

**Fairy: -smiles- Okay now let's start this thang -snaps her fingers and sparkles come out, changing the scene to our story-**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I awoke with a start the next day. I peeked at my clock, 5:00 am. 'Early...' I glanced around my room and then noticed Virgo was peering in the door way. I sat up, smiling softly. "Good morning Virgo." She bowed. "Good morning Hime-sama." I waved her over and she sat on the edge of my bed. "I didn't see my father last night. Did he come home?" Virgo shook her head. "Your father called to tell you that he would be going away for a few days." I nodded slowly. "This gives me a chance to relax for a while. I don't have to wear uncomfortable clothing until he returns." I giggled then heaved myself up out of bed. Then I remembered what I had done on the computer last night. "Virgo could you ask Aquarius to come see me when she can please?" She stood then bowed and before she left I pulled her into a quick hug. "Thank you for being my friend." She brushed the hair away from my face in caring gesture, then exited the room. I sighed and began to prepare myself for the day.

Not 10 minutes later, there was a tentative knock on my door. "Come in." I put down my hair brush as the door was gently pushed open. "You asked for me Milady?" I nodded happily. "I wanted to ask if I could brush your hair! It's so beautiful." The hint of nervousness in her expression melted into kindness. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I grinned from ear to ear then had her sit down in front of my mother's vanity mirror. I took out a blue brush and, gently as I could, started to undo the knots in her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed into the chair.

A few moments past when I finally couldn't wait any longer."I have a surprise for you." Her eyes blinked open. "Milady?" I went to the window and waved a hand. Not a second later, Scorpio was standing there. Aquarius jumped up out of her seat and ran over to hug him. "How did you get him here?!" I laughed happily and told her of last night. "You seemed to be a bit down lately. Last night I hopped onto my computer without much to do, when I decided I would ask my good friend Angel if I could buy him," I made a disgusted face at the fact that people were bought and sold like livestock. "and she told me that I could have him for free as long as I took care of his transportation. So I paid for a car and such to bring him here and he's been outside in the guesthouse ever since. I thought he would make you hap-OOF" I fell down laughing as she bowled me over in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She wiped a few stray tears out of her eyes. "This means so much to me Lucy. Thank you so much!" She squeezed me once more then got to her feet and helped me to mine. "Aquarius you have the week off! Go have fun! Tell all the staff to take the week off! And no more of that Milady stuff. I'm your friend not your boss" Her eyes widened once more. "Are you sure Mi-Lucy? Will you be alright here alone?" I nodded, totally sure. "I know how to cook and clean. I often help with the chores when I can." I winked and then shooed the happy couple out of my room, thank yous still spilling from their smiling lips.

I collapsed on my bed feeling like I had finally made Aquarius happy. I glanced over to my clock again to make sure I would be able to get to school on time. It read 7:55. My eyes popped open and I jumped off of my bed and dashed down the stairs where I was greeted with thank yous. I waved and yelled good bye as grabbed my bag and I sped up so I wouldn't miss my 8:05 bus.

I sat next to Levy again. She was reading a new book today. "Hey! Where were you yesterday?" She shrugged, not looking up from her book. "I got a ride from my mom." I crossed my legs. "Well I wanted to ask yo-" I was interrupted by Levy. "Look. I was nice to you on your first day and what not but I don't like new people. So I would really like it if you would stop talking to me and sitting by me." My jaw was so low I thought it had unhinged. I quietly turned and faced the front of the bus until the bus jolted to a stop in front of the school.

My first two classes. No of my new friends spoke to me. I didn't even get pokes from Natsu. I got hellos from a few of the other nameless students but not one from Mira or Cana, not anyone.

After lunch I was on my way to my third period, math. I was about to turn the corner to an almost empty hallway and I heard shouting. Natsu and Levy were having an argument. I heard my name and then decided to listen and wait.

"But Natsu you should have seen her face. She looked so betrayed!" Levy's voice shook with anger and sadness. "Why do we have to stop being her friend?!" I heard a sigh and assumed it was Natsu. "I explained this to you Levy. We are putting her in danger every minute we spend with her. One of them already went after her. Twice. We can't risk her getting hurt." He sounded frustrated. 'One of who? Or rather... One of what?' I tuned back into the conversation. "But we can protect her. She would be safe with us!" I peeked around the corner. Levy was on her tiptoes in Natsu's face. Natsu was scowling but his anger was marred by anguish. "I almost lost Wendy to those things. I won't let that happen to you or her or _ANYONE _else." He stalked off in the opposite direction of me and vanished around a corner, leaving Levy whimpering sadly. 'What the hell...' I swung around the corner and went to comfort Levy when she looked up. Her look was composed of absolute hatred. I froze in my tracks, eyes wide, arm half stretched out, reaching for Levy. Her glare softened for a second then she turned on her heel and vanished around the same corner as Natsu did.

I sat through a boring math class beside a girl from my drama class, Lisanna, in absolute silence. She kept looking over at me with a kind of sympathy shining in her eyes but when ever I looked over she would swivel her head around and her eyes would harden to a cold barren place.

"Ms. Heartstar!" I looked up at the teacher. "I asked you to solve this question." I glanced at the board and then back at my book. "Pi over 12." Ms. Porlyusca narrowed her eyes. "That's correct..." She sounded suspicious. I didn't care. All I cared about was why my friends were ignoring me.

Math class ended with Porlyusca-sensei shouting, "Get outta here you ungrateful brats!" I gathered my books and headed to vocals class. Yesterday the teacher of vocals, Mrs. Alzak or Bisca-sensei, said we would be singing. She sent us home early, asking us to pick a song to sing. I had chosen a song by one of my favourite bands, Hedley. It's called _Pocket Full of Dreams. _I used to sing it all the time when I lived with my mother. It was one of our favourite songs to sing together. What I had forgotten was that the class would be held in the auditorium.

I walked to the usual classroom humming the tune and reminding myself of the lyrics. When I got there it was empty so I figured that I was the first one there. I decided to practise a bit while I waited so I went and closed the door until there was just a crack of space between it and the frame. I did some breathing exorcizes then I put on the instrumental version on my phone and connected it to the speaker in the square room. I turned up my volume and listened for my cue.

_They say if I get paid then I'll be fine_

_But I can't get by on anything but you._

_I know if I smoke then I might die_

_But I won't die for anything but you._

_I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans_

_I won the lottery and built a time machine_

_Yeah I got everything and everything is mine to lose_

_But I don't want anything but you._

_They say great thing come to those who wait_

_But I won't wait for anything but you._

_Free falls and alcohol I've paid my dues_

_Now I can't get high on anything but you._

_I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans_

_I won the lottery and built a time machine_

_I've got everything and everything is mine to lose_

_But I don't want anything but you._

_Oooo Oooo OoooOooo._

_A cardboard box of make believe _

_Empty pockets full of dreams_

_And you are everything I need.~_

_I never found a shooting star and there's holes in my jeans_

_I didn't win the lottery or build a time machine_

_I never had much at all but I still got everything to lose_

_Cause I don't want anything-_

_I never found a shooting star and there's holes in my jeans _

_I didn't win the lottery or build a time machine_

_I never had much at all but I still got everything to lose_

_Cause I don't want anything but you._

I held the last note then let it fade out softly and opened my eyes which had fluttered shut as I sang the very first verse. I breathed out lightly then went to pick up my phone when I heard slow clapping. I turned to the door to low and behold the one and only Pink haired jerk. Natsu. He was leaning up against the door frame then pushed himself up as I rolled my eyes, he was still clapping. "Well thank you but what do you want?" He chuckled and ceased his obnoxious applause. "What? I can't enjoy good music?" I sighed. "What do you want Natsu?" His smirk fell from his face and he stepped over to me, his strides as long as my freaking wing span. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry but it's better if you don't associate with my kind." He looked down, smiling bitterly, with a horrible, anguished look in his eyes. It made me want to cry for him. "You could get hurt." I stiffened and pushed upwards on the bottom of his chin until he was looking at me. I gazed softly and directly into the beautiful pools of onyx that were his eyes. "Do I look like someone who easily hurt?" Natsu brushed a few strands of hair from my face. I felt my cheeks heat up but I struggled to ignore it. He heaved out a breath, sounding nothing like a teenager and everything like a weary man who had been through much more than he should have. "You are more delicate than you know." My heart constricted in pain as he spoke.

Suddenly he grinned and chuckled again. "Anyways, I just came in here to remind you that your vocals class is in the auditorium." I gasped and rushed to grab my bag and started for the door, only looking back when I was half way out. "How did you know about my vocals class?" He shrugged. "I saw them all go in except you and guessed you had forgotten so I came to check." I narrowed my eyes but it was an acceptable explanation and bolted down the hall and burst through the doors to the large area. I ran down the stairs two at a time. I heard Bisca call my name so I yelled that I was here and ran up on stage. I connected my phone to the speaker she had brought, picked the song and waited for my cue once more

_After Class_

I was the last singer for the day. Everyone commented nicely on my voice. All were faceless students once again. I thanked the compliments and said I would take note of the constructive criticism. I picked up my bag and my phone. I waved good bye to all my classmates, then headed out the door. The auditorium was right beside the exit to the school so I pushed open the second set of doors and embraced the natural warmth that the sun was emitting. I breathed through my nose, enjoying the scents of fall.

I rushed home and dropped off my bag. While I was there I found a list that Virgo and Aries had made. It was of the groceries I would need this week. I stuffed it into my pocket along with my bank card and what not. 'I think I'll go out for dinner tonight. Then I'll do the shopping.' I smiled at my idea and, pulling up my hood, went to walk around town until I found a place I wanted to dine at.

I explored the town for about and hour and a half, so until 5:00. I finally found a place I wanted to eat at. It was called, The Sibling Sub Shop. I looove sandwiches so I popped in through the door. When I entered a bell went off and I giggled, feeling a little giddy. I stood at the front waiting to be seated for 10 minutes. Then a very tall and familiar boy with white hair walked over to me with a bright smile. "Hello Ms. For one?" I nodded and followed him. 'Elfman works here?' I decided to keep my hood up since he hadn't recognized me as of yet.

He brought me to a table in the back and I sat down. Elfman left a menu and I ordered an iced tea before he left. Pulling down my hood was next on the list, right after position the menu so he couldn't tell it was me. I bit on my bottom lip nervously as I moved and bumped the elbow of the person behind me as I took of my sweater hood. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump you." I saw a hood, a sweater, and hands but the face hidden behind the hood was covered in shadow. "It's alright. Accidents happen." I figured it was a male because his voice was fairly gruff. Something seemed uncomfortably familiar about this guy. I smiled sweetly and turned around to pick out which sub I wanted.

Elfman never figured out it was me. Or I don't think he did because he treated me like he did any other customer. I finished happily and left a tip for him before I headed out and towards the convenience store. On the way there I prayed to any and every god up there that Natsu wasn't working today.

My prayers were answered! The guy working was someone from Lamia Scale public school. We chatted for a while about small things but I never caught his name. He gave me a wonderful discount though! I went over the list again on my way home making sure I had everything I needed when I heard a faint scream. I dropped my bags without a care and ran towards the noise. I turned a sharp corner and found a man in a baggy sweater hovering over a small indigo-haired girl holding a sky blue cat with fake wings on.

A burst of speed made it's way down to my legs and I was moving faster than possible. I knocked over whoever was trying to harm the girl and pinned him to the ground. I struggled to keep him down but when I finally had a second I pulled back his hood and found no face. It was just a black emptiness under the hood. I hesitated and in that moment he threw me off and went after the girl again. I shot to my feet. I was stunned. I had never had this kind of speed or strength before. Nor the bravery. I got him in a choke hold and hollered at the girl to run away. She nodded and picked up her mewling cat before whirling around and absolutely disappearing with speed. I stared after her in awe but suddenly got a reality check when faceless' elbow hit my stomach sharply. I let go of him, or rather it, and bent over to catch my breath.

I heard a horrible hissing sound and realized it was speaking. "You freed my catch you stupid girl! Now I shall have to-" He paused and sniffed the air. Not sure hoe that's possible without a nose but it did. "Oh you smell much better than her. What are you? A halfbreed? A descendant? Or have you been covering up your scent with that horrible perfume or make up? I didn't notice before but you smell divine." Two glowing red spots appeared where eyes would normally go while it stalked forward as if cornering it's prey. I nervously assumed a fighting stance and awaited the attack thinking it would surely kill me.

It never came. A streak of pink hair and tan skin knocked it over before it could then aimed his hand at it. Fire shot from his palm and roasted the thing alive. It squirmed and screeched as it turned to ashes, which blew away in the wind. I stared wide-eyed at my third time saviour. He slowly turned to me and I say his eyes were about as wide as mine. "Natsu. What was that?" He walked swiftly beside me and before I could even turn to look at him, something struck the back of my head and I crumpled forward, unconscious.

The first thing I heard as I woke up was arguing. The first thing I felt was the horrible pounding of a headache. I slowly sat up and groaned when my muscles screamed in protest. 'It feels like I was hit by a freaking bus.' The arguing from earlier ceased. I looked over to see who was in my room when I realized I wasn't in my room. I was out of the bed in an instant only to be pinned against the nearest wall. I struggled against whoever it was.

"Lucy! It's just me." Finally the voice of reason made it through my thick skull. Unfortunately for me that voice was Natsu's. I stopped struggling and glared. "What am I doing here? What happened? Where am I? Is the girl okay? What the hell was all that?!" The questions stopped abruptly when I finally decided I needed some air in my lungs.

Natsu shook his head and sighed. "Okay where to start... Um. You passed out and I found you. I don't know where you live so I brought you to my place. Um I don't know what you mean by "that" and as for the girl..." He moved out of the way. "See for yourself." The little indigo-haired girl was hugging a white cat to her chest smiling nervously. "H-hello." A little wave accompanied her shy greeting. I breathed out in relief and smiled sweetly at her then turned on Natsu. "Don't pull that dumb act with me. I know what I saw and I also know it was after her. What I don't know is why it was or why it said I was covering my scent or something, and for Mavis sake what the hell did he mean by halfbreed?!" I sucked in another deep breath and waited for answers this time.

Natsu stared wide eyed. "H-halfbreed?" He turned to the little girl. "Can you smell it on her Wendy? Is it true?" Wendy's eyes flickered back and forth between the two of us before she nodded nervously. Natsu slowly turned to face me, a kind of wonder filling his eyes. "I- I'm not sure she a-a halfbreed though." Wendy's small voice startled Natsu and his eyes grew wider. I blinked. "What? What's a halfbreed? No no wait. What's a freaking FULL breed?!" Natsu, who still had me pinned against the wall, broke out of his trance and he stepped back. "I think we should get everyone together before we explain what exactly you need to know." I rose an eyebrow but agreed. "Okay but this happens now or I go to the cops or who ever takes care of issues like these." I waved my hand at Natsu. "But you just gestured to all of me." I nodded, "Exactly." He chuckled then went to the door. "I'm going to call everyone over. When they all get here we'll explain everything. I promise." He vanished through the opening and I was left with a white cat, a blue cat, and Wendy.

About 5 minutes passed before I heard a little voice ask for my name. "I'm Lucy Heartf-star. And you are Wendy..." She smiled. "Wendy Marvell." I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you Wendy Marvell." She grasped it with her own tiny hand. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Lucy." "Just Lucy is perfectly fine Wendy." She nodded and left go of my hand. "You're in my drama class aren't you Wendy?" I wanted to avoid the awkward silence that often comes after the introduction. She nodded as I recalled her standing up and introducing herself on the first day of school. I hadn't recognized her right away but when I heard her name something about it felt familiar. "Oh right. I remember how Natsu-nii glared at you on the first day." I grimaced as I pictured the all too recent memory.

Natsu walked back into the room, interrupting my thoughts and conversation with Wendy. "Everyone is on their way. They should be here soon." I nodded, eager to finally solve the mystery of this town and it's secrets. "It's a little late though so some o fthem may be a bit cranky." He shivered as if picturing a certain person. "Erza for example. She won't be happy..." Erza... Why would he be afraid o- oh right. She was the one who beat the crap out of him and Gray. "Okay so when they all get here you'll explain _everything_ to me right?" He hesitated for a moment and I glared darkly at him. **"Right?" **He gave in and grunted in agreement. Upon hearing this I sat back on the bed and and closed my eyes to settle in for the wait.

A few minutes later * Ding Dong * My eyes snapped open. 'Not too long a wait.' I jumped up off the bed and followed Natsu down stair to the door. He waved his hands at me, saying I should sit in the living room. I shrugged and went to sit on the small love seat they had.

The first person who had gotten here was Erza. She had on pink footy pjs with different kinds of weapons decorating it. She marched into the living room and sat on the chair beside the love seat, not looking at me. I stiffened and waited for the next arrival.

Next was Gray, Juvia, and Jellal. The walked in and all remained standing. Jellal moved silently to stand beside Erza, his arms crossed and a blank look settled over his face. Gray and Juvia stood side by side, arms brushing against each other for comfort and reassurance.

The three Strauss siblings were there moments after Gray, Juvia, and Jellal. Lisanna and Mira both looked sympathetically at me, small smiles visible in the dim evening light. Elfman's eyes widened when he recognized me but then his face shifted to a blank slate similar to Jellal's.

A group of four unknown people to me showed up next. The one in front and presumably in charge was a blonde haired teen with a scar over his eye and walked stiffly with his arms crossed. The one who stood closest to the blonde, was a green haired guy. He held himself gracefully and proud, similar to a royal. The one next to him was a female. She had brown hair that fell down to about mid-waist. She had glasses on over her sharp, calculating eyes. The last one held himself differently from all of them. He looked more aloof and relaxed. He had purple hair and a crazed look in his beady eyes. He also had a pack on his back. (**A/N to hold his dolls. Or his 'Babies' as he calls them)**

The next two who arrived didn't surprise me at all. Levy and Gajeel. Levy looked around nervously until her eyes landed on me. She sighed, relieved and the boy next to her dropped a heavy hand on her shoulder. He was much taller than my short friend and he had many piercings in his face and ears. His black hair fell to mid-shoulder and it was spiked somewhat similar to Natsu. Levy came to stand directly beside me and I relaxed my tense position, feeling more reassured. Gajeel stood behind her as well.

More people than I could imagine showed up. People just kept filing in, come 1-4 at a time. Finally Natsu walked back into the room and sat beside me on the love seat. He leaned forward and took a minute to look at everyone before breathing deeply.

"Let's Begin."

**Alright! Chapter 3~ Left it on a huuuge cliffhanger~ I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I worked on it for a few hours and BAM! Done. Because the ideas were just pouring out form my fingers! I mean I was non-stop writing! I already have the next chapter planned! So I will be getting that up as soon as I can! **

**Lucy: So what do you think is going to happen? Vampires? Werewolves? Witches? Or something else? Who knows! I'm so excited~~~**

**Natsu: I had a lot of fun with this chapter! It was very special because... -looks down at his hand- I got to be overly dramatic! -thumbs up at Lucy and Fairy-**

**Happy: I APPEARED! NEXT CHAPTER MY GOAL IS TO SPEAK!**

**Fairy: Maybe the next chapter... Maybe...**

**Carla: Oh male cat... -sighs tiredly-**

**Happy: -smiles nervously- Heehee.**

**Fairy: Okay everyone! See you later and I hope you are enjoy the mystery of Magnolia~**


	4. The Tale of Two Pasts

**Hi hi~ So chapter fouuuuurrrr! The last chapter Lucy had finally been about to discover the small town of Magnolia's secrets. Everyone had shown up to figure out what was going to be revealed and why. Will they tell her the truth or will they lie to her.**

**Lucy: They wouldn't lie! -pauses- Would they?**

**Fairy: -shrugs with a knowing grin- I dunnooooo**

**Natsu: I think that we should start the story so we can find that out...**

**Happy: Yeah! And so I can talk!**

**Fairy: Okay okay! I will start the story. -waves a magic wand and the scene changes to Natsu's living room-**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I sat quietly, waiting for my long anticipated explanation. I glanced around the room at everyone who had come. There were so many faces, familiar and unfamiliar. Ones I knew from school and ones I didn't. They all glanced around at each other as well but mostly at me. I felt uneasy with people staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked to Natsu. "So are you going to tell me or did everyone come here so late for nothing?" He made a face. "Alright alright." He sighed. "I guess we should tell you what right from the beginning. Before Magnolia. Before any of us." I nodded and waited for him to begin.

"A few hundred years back-" He was interrupted by Erza. "Are you sure we should be telling her this Natsu?" He didn't get the chance to answer because Levy did. "Of course she should know! Wendy said she could smell it." Natsu went to reply to her but Gray beat him to it. "But what if she goes and spills all our secrets?" Natsu just sat back and waited this time. Mira and Lisanna were the next to protest in my favour. The one called Laxus fought against the two.

At this point the fighting had gone on for about 10 minutes. I had finally had it. I stood up and let out a huge scream. They all shut up and turned to me. "Look. I've had the weirdest three days. I made a couple friends and Natsu hated me then saved me... Then he hated me and told me so after helping me clean up some bruises from hockey after seeing my attacker from the day before. Then all my friends hated me and I felt so alone and betrayed. I had a good day after school and then heard Wendy's screams. Then this thing attacked me and said I smelt/smelled good! Then Natsu knocked me out. What the hell is going on in this town?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I thought it was rugby." I sighed in exasperation. "Not the time! Just tell me the damn story. I have every right to know." I was met with no argument. "Start the story again please Natsu." He sat forward to begin once more.

"A few hundred years ago, there was a clan called the Lumira. The Lumira were a people of light. In this clan, a few people every generation would be born with great power. The clan had a royal family as well. The people of Lumira depended on the royal family to produce the celestial balance keeper. The keeper, who was for some reason always a girl, was named as such because she was the one who maintained order in the sky and on the ground. She would be born with the power of the other, usually four, people born with power, along with her own unknown one.

Nothing was perfect in the Lumira world though. The were constantly at war with the Anon. The Anon were beings of darkness that hungered for and fed on the light that the Lumira created. Their main target was the keeper, Luna. She was most coveted. They also of course wanted her four friends, Draco, Eliza, Lisa, Jerimin. These were the five who had been born with power in the most recent generation. Draco had the power of the elements. Eliza could summon objects at will. Jerimin's power was anything to do with the mind. Lisa could transform and what not.

The clan elders, fearing for the future of their clan, ordered the five of them to run. Luna absolutely refused. As princess and keeper it was her duty to protect the clan. Her parents begged her to go, telling her they would meet her there. Luna's resolve wavered and she agreed to run with her friends. The elders gave the four a map and showed them where they would be safe for a while. The five friends all thanked the elders and said a heartbreaking farewell to all of their parents. Then they ran, as far and as fast as their feet would carry them.

The five of them ran for months upon months, finding temporary shelter during the days and continued on during the nights. Tired and weak they finally stumbled upon Magnolia. A place hidden from plain sight but still vast and open and beautiful. They all agreed that this was the place they would stay. They would create a home for themselves here. They spent a full year working out the details of food supply and clean water. Along with building sturdy homes for them to live in. It took one and a half years to finish everything. When it was all ready, the friends had a small party to celebrate their small triumph.

Their happiness didn't last long though. Soon enough the Anon found their new living place and the Anon began an all out war with the last of the Lumira. Luna, upon hearing her clan was dead and that they were the last ones, became enraged. She had an unstable desire to rid the world of Anon. At the very least she would rid their home of the horrible beings. She had just recently discovered the power she held within her other than that of her four friends and she was going to put it to good use. So in her rage she went directly to the centre of her home and let loose all of her pent up rage and despair. She rose intothe sky, emitting a golden light so pure and powerful that the all the Anon in Magnolia exploded into nothingness. She created a barrier around her home to keep the Anon out.

When Luna's spell was finally finished she landed on the ground, her heart beating faintly. Her friends rushed to her aid. Draco, her lover of the time, dropped to his knees beside her. He pulled her head onto his lap and cradled it repeating over and over again how everything would be okay. She in turn told him that she had given birth to his child. She told him to tell their daughter that she loved her more than her own life. Luna rose her hand to gently stroke his cheek. He held it there until her eyes closed softly and the unsteady beat of her heart stopped forever.

That night when Draco went to their home, he found a baby girl. A little child crying in her crib. He instantly loved the child as she resembled her mother so. He took her in his arms and promised to always protect her. As tears made their way down his cheeks, he cradled his baby close and told her of her mother.

Years passed and Draco married with Lisa. The had a baby boy named Drago. Draco always _always_ looked after his little girl. She grew up to have her mother's abilities. Drago married Eliza and Jerimin's daughter. The families grew and abilities changed and lines became diluted with human blood. All except Luna's blood line. The constantly grew stronger with each child.

The barrier is beginning to wear away over the past hundred years and the Anon have slowly begun to notice. They are slowly figuring out that they can come back into the town. We have to ward them off because a while ago they found a way to also feed off of humans when need be."

Natsu sat back, a smile curling his lips, and I blinked, hurled from the enticing story. "Well? What does that have to do with all of you? And better yet me?" He chuckled. "We are the descendants of the original five. We each have a power of one of the five. Our powers aren't the same but they are similar. I have no clue who you are a descendant of. Or what you are really. Not even a clue on what your power could be." I furrowed my brow. "Well then... What are all your powers?" Natsu grinned. "I have the power of fire. I am a descendant of Draco." He paused. "How about we do this. Each of us, since we are already in somewhat of a circle, will stand and tell you our power." I nodded and looked to Levy. She stood and cleared her throat. "I am a descendant of Jerimin and Eliza's daughter, Electa. I can create things with my mind." She sat and the group's focus was on Gajeel. "I am a descendant of Draco. I have the sub-element of metal." He sat. Next was the blonde one. "I am also a descendant of Draco. I have the sub-element of Lightning. Also my name is Laxus." 'Ah so he was the one protesting that I shouldn't know this.' He glanced at me briefly then sat. 'I remember him! He ignored me at lunch!'

His whole group went. Evergreen was a distant descendant of Draco. She could turn people to stone with her eyes. Bixlow was a descendant of Jerimin. He was able to control a few spirits with his mind. Freed was a descendant of Jerimin as well. He, similar to Levy, could create things with his mind, more so like cages with rules though.

Next up was Romeo and Wendy. Romeo went first. "I am a more distant descendant of Draco" I looked over to Wendy who shifted nervously. "I am a direct descendant of Draco like Natsu-nii. I have the power of air." I stared at the small girl wondering how she could be so powerful. Two little voices pipped up. "We aren't direct descendants of anyone but we can talk." "Shut up male-cat! We don't want to freak her out." I looked around confused, searching for the source of the small voices. My eyes landed on the cats. I narrowed my eyes. "Wendy... Did those cats just speak?" She nodded sheepishly. "For real? Like for real for real?" She nodded again. I looked at the two of them. "Well what are you're names?" The blue one spoke up first. "I'm Happy! I'm Natsu's cat." He jumped off of Wendy's lap and came to settle on mine. "The white cat over there is Carla. She is really pretty don'tchya think?" I rubbed his head between his ears. "Yeah she is."

The next people to go were the twins. Mira stood first. "I am a descendant of Lisa. I can shape shift my body in to demons." My eyes widened? 'But she's so kind...' Lisanna stood next. "I am also a descendant of Lisa. I can shape shift into any animal." She sat and her brother stood. "I am the same as them. I can shift into any beast I touch like my sisters. They forgot to mention we have to touch them to shift into them." The two girls grinned at their brother.

Cana was next. "I am a descendant of Electa as well. Levy and I are cousins. I have the power, using cards, to do just about anything." She sat and elbowed Gray. He stood up and stripped off his shirt. I heard Natsu mutter stripper or something before Gray could speak. "I am a distant descendant of Draco. I have the sub-element of Ice." He sat down and softly touched Juvia's arm. She smiled sweetly at him and stood. "Juvia is also a descendant of Draco. Juvia controls the element of water." She quickly sat and breathed out releaved.

Erza, who was on my other side went second last. She stood with a fierce expression. "I am a direct descendant of Eliza. I can summon armour and weapons at will." She sat and immediately looked to Jellal who spoke softly. "I am a descendant of Jerimin and a distant relative of Draco. My power is a combination of a few things." He would say no more.

That was it. Everyone had gone. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything about this. "What power do the Anon have?" No one spoke. I waited a moment. "Well someone answer me cause I need to know this apparently." Levy sighed. "They can manipulate darkness and consume our power. Our power is how we stay alive. It's connected to the core of our very being. We die with out it. We can't fight them off that easy and they go after humans who associate with us. It's why we shunned you." I was shocked. "Wait. So you guys DIE if an Anon gets you? And you can't beat them easily?" There were nods and noises of confirmation coming from everyone in the room. I started to hyperventilate. I stood up. "Just give me one second." I was literally out of there faster than a human could move. I heard a faint, "Go after her Natsu!" But I didn't stop. I ran as far and as fast as I could not knowing where I was going.

I ran for I don't know how long. I fell and scraped my knees at one point. I went into the forest and then somehow end up back in town. I had forgotten that Anon were more powerful at night. I swerved in and out of the buildings just running. It wasn't away from anyone or anything anymore. I just enjoyed the feeling of moving so fast it felt like I was flying. I closed my eyes and sped up.

"Ucy! Lucy!" I heard Natsu's voice calling my name. I stood and wobbled on my shaky legs. I was still in shock after what I had done. I walked over to a building and leaned up against the side. Right then Natsu turn the corner and spotted me. He ran forward and cupped both my cheeks with his hands. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? What happened?" He checked me over and growled when he noticed my knees. I sighed at his dramatic personality. "I just fell Natsu. It's not like something came and stabbed my knees."

When he decided I was okay, Natsu straightened and grasped my chin. "That was really dangerous you know." I felt my metaphoric hackles raise and I knocked his hand away from my face. "Since when did it become your job to look after me?" He groaned. "Don't get all independent woman on me now Lucy. I just worry because you could be easily hurt or killed." That didn't help his case much. "No. I will get all independent woman on you! I can take care of myself. I don't need you "looking after" me. I can do that myself." I went to walk forward and away but he knocked my legs out from under me and scooped my up in a swift motion. He held me so my head was resting against his collar bone and he had an arm behind my back and under my knees. "I'll take you home." That would have been nice but I didn't want anyone to know who I was yet. "Could you just take me back to your place. I want to say sorry to everyone." He shrugged and carried me back to his place. I was blushing the whole way. I mean, I'm not exactly light.

He let me down at the front door. I took a deep breath and stepped into the house. I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and immediately I was smothered by Levy, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, and Cana. They were asking questions, a million per minute. I tried to answer them all but they didn't give me much of chance between squeezing the air out of me and asking.

When they were finally reassured I wasn't going to go anywhere and I was okay I was able to get them off long enough to bow in an apology to everyone. "I am very sorry. I just wasn't prepared to hear the difficult side to your story." I stood straight. Determination coursed through my veins. "I am now though. I would like to hear the whole story. I know I'm new and you don't know if can trust me but I can assure you I would never tell anyone. I want to know how I can help." I heard murmurs of agreement passed throughout the room and I grinned happily and sat on the love seat next to Natsu once more, I sat forward to hear the history of the Anon, the Lumira and how they were created in the first place.

I hadn't even realized I was smiling until I heard an annoying feline voice. "You look creepy smiling like that Lushie." I narrowed my eyes. "Shut it cat." Natsu picked up the blue fur ball. "Don't talk to Happy like that!" I made a face at his pouty expression and turned back to the room full of people now staring at me. I did the only thing a normal person would do. "What?" I heard snickers echo around the room and my cheeks started to heat up.

Levy walked over and gestured for me to follow her. I looked around to make sure that everyone was okay with me leaving for a moment. No one said anything so I assumed it was okay. I stood and followed Levy into the kitchen, wondering what she needed to talk to me about.

We stopped beside the stove and she turned to me. "I figured I could maybe tell you the way it all began in my own version. I've heard all the version there could possibly be and I've read a bunch too. Using everything I've heard and read, I put together my own version." There was a hopeful light in her eyes. I just couldn't say no. "Sure Levy I'd love to hear your version." She smiled brightly and pulled me over to the dining table.

"Years ago, before science, there was a place called Diota. Diota was the city of light. It was place people went for word of the future. In Diota there was a group of people called seers. The seers were the ones who received the prophecies and carved them into stone.

In the middle of winter the received a prophecy. Two children would be born, in Diota, with terrifying power. One on the summer solstice and one on the winter. These two children would become the end of their era and the beginning of a new one. The seers told the people, joy filling their voices, yet not everyone quite understood. They believed in ending the era, whoever lived now would die as well. That was not the case but it was what they believed.

The first child was born. It was a girl and she was named Mira. Mira was born with light brown-gold hair and violet eyes. Most people who saw her fell in love because she was just a beautiful baby. But people had begun to spread poisonous rumours about her and the pain and destruction she would bring. As her powers grew she grew. People spoke about the fearful things she could do. She lost herself in the loneliness and began believing their lies. She started to become who they portrayed her as.

Her brother, Anious, had been born that same year on the winter solstice. He had icy blue-white hair and sharp forest green eyes. People feared him right from the beginning because the harsh words spoken of his sister had also been spoken of him. Their hearts turned to stone and their powers, which were born of light, turned dark.

16 years passed and their lives had only gotten harder. They prowled in the woods outside of the village since they had been run out of the village. The seers warned the people of Diota that they were making a terrible mistake. "'You will destroy what is to save us.'" The head of the seers had left this warning before the group retreated up into the mountains where they locked themselves away, refusing to return until the wrong was righted.

Mira's mother had died the day after she gave birth to Anious. Mira mourned for her mother often from outside the village. She would sit as close to her mother's burial place as she could manage and cry. Just silently sit and cry.

On one of those days, she had chosen a spot different from before. She could see her mother's grave easier. She cried, silent sobs pushing their way through their lips. A small hand resting on her shoulder comforted her as she cried. It was only after her tears were dried did she notice that the had belonged to an unknown girl. She jumped up and went to run away in fear and embarrassment. "Wait! Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Mira froze and turned to the girl slowly. She had completely white hair and sea blue eyes. The unknown child smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Lumira. What's your name?" Mira, stunned, grasped the little girls hand gently and shook it once before letting go and pulled on the hem of her shirt uncomfortably. "I'm M-Mira" Lumira giggled. "Our names sound alike." Mira cracked a half smile before laughing along for what felt like the first time in forever.

Lumira smiled softly. "I'm sorry about your mother." Mira's eyes went wide. "H-how did you know?" Lumira shrugged, "Had a feeling." She stepped forwards looked at Mira for a moment before gently hugging her. Mira, shocked by the kindness, slowly returned the hug. This random girl had shown up and treated Mira like a normal human being. It only took a second before the tears revealed themselves.

Mira cried and cried but Lumira refused to let her go. Mira clutched onto Lumira as if she was the only thing in the world holding her up as she sobbed into Lumira's shoulder. Lumira rubbed slow circles on Mira's back, trying to calm her down. She whispered soothing words hoping to stop her tears.

After a few minutes Mira's eyes had finally dried. She let go of Lumira and blushed embarrassed at her break down. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this." She gave a quick bow and Lumira giggled. Mira looked up surprised. Lumira stifled her laughter and bowed back. "I am also sorry. But you don't have to be so formal with me." Mira subconsciously relaxed at the girl's light and cheerful words. "I would like to be your friend." Lumira's determined words touched the lonely girls heart and she nodded her head hesitantly. Lumira smiled. "Okay well you can call me Lulu and I'll call you Mir-chan!" Mir-chan smiled brightly at the sound of her new nickname and the two girls began to talk about themselves and about each other.

Over the course of 6 months, Mir-chan had gained the people's trust and most even liked her. Lulu had persuaded her to give the small town of Diota another chance. Slowly but sure Mira's personality and powers veered sharply towards the light. She had become a favourite among the children and the adults started to think they had misjudged the young and once innocent child they had decided was a threat.

Yet while Mir-chan grew more partial to the light, her brother only sunk further into the black depths. He became consumed by his need for more power. His sister tried to reason with him but he would have none of it. "You are hanging around with the people who cast us out when we had no where to go!" His cries of pain were shrouded in fury. He became more cruel and harsh, his actions spoke of war rather than that of his sister's who only wanted peace.

One day a small child was caught in Anious's attack. Mira and Lumira mourned the death of the infant and swore revenge. Mira was hesitant, this was her own brother, but he needed to pay for his actions.

During the time Mira had spent at the village, she found out about another prophecy. Lumira was part of it. It was foretold that Mira would lend her strength to Lumira and five others their age, which was around 17ish. Lumira had been born with a power herself but it was kept a secret. Mira had also made four other friends. Draign, Elizabeth, Alisa, and Jerid."

Levy stopped for a moment, breaking the spell of the story. I blinked a couple times as she stared blankly at an unknown point behind my shoulder. I waved my hand in front of her eyes and she shook her head. "Oh sorry where was I?" I smiled. "You were most likely going to describe why each of the five friends received a certain power." Her eyes brightened and she snapped her fingers. "Right! I was going to say that the first five of the Lumira clan wielded the same powers as the set who arrived here." I rose a brow. "That's pretty cool." She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Anyways..." She paused again. I sighed with mock irritation. "Four other friends..." She grinned sheepishly and continued the story. I was lost back into the whirl of the tale as soon as she spoke the first word.

"Her friends had the same powers as the five who arrived at Magnolia so long ago but the originals were like ten times stronger. They had also been born with these abilities and the villagers had not treated them as equals but instead as a threat.

Anious had caught wind of what he had done and what they were preparing to do. He realized to fight this battle he would need warriors. He seduced a few of the villagers with promises of power and the ability to rid his sister and her friends from the village. Very few came willingly and because he wasn't as powerful as his sister he was only able to bestow each of them a limited amount of power. Anious prepared his followers for a battle between themselves and his sister's "friends". He himself would fight his sister.

A month or so later, Mira was given a warning. She would choose five of her "soldier" and they would come to battle with her. Her friends found out about this and immediately told her that they were going. Mira was still reluctant to fight against her own blood relative and Lulu could see it. So Lumira told her friends that they would go without her to save her the pain. And that's what they did.

On the battle field there were five newly named Anons along with Anious and Mira's five friends. They commenced battle but because Anious hadn't seen his sister he joined the fight beside his five. Mira's friends struggled to keep them at bay and Lumira was injured protection Draign. She called out meekly to Mira, praying that she come to their aid despite originally wanting to save her from fighting her own brother.

Mira heard Lumira's desperate cry for help. It shook her very soul. She made haste, darting to the battle field. She looked around wildly and her eyes locked on Lumira's weak form, eyes closed, body shaking. She lunged forward and did the only thing that came to mind. She merged with Lumira, who's body rose up into the air, glowing a silky golden white.

Lumira's white hair turned to the colour of freshly spun gold. Her eyes opened and flashed a brilliant violet before turned chocolate brown with a barely there golden hue to them. She turned in the air to face Anious and spoke with Mira's voice along with her own. "Anious," Her voice echoed strongly throughout the battle field, "You have caused much trouble. I shall end this now." Lumira's arms spread wide and she shut her eyes. Pure white sonic waves began emitting from her body and the Anons recoiled as the light attacked their dark hearts. Anious shielded his eyes and stared at what once was his sister with wide terrified eyes. He turned and fled from where he stood not to be seen for a while.

When the enemy had left Lumira's body landed gently on the ground. Her friends waited patiently for Mira to re-emerge but she didn't. Lumira stared at them blankly for a moment before she smiled lightly. "Hey guys! I should probably explain huh?" The nodded, bewildered. "Right, so Mira has merged with me but unfortunately she can't re-emerge. If she did my body would tear itself apart. But I'm alright with her decision. I already knew this was going to happen. It was part of the prophecy. Mira can talk with you and she will always be with you but she won't always be within me. My child will be the next host and so on and so forth." As she explained, the group had begun to walk home. She explained how when she died Mira would be free only long enough to enter her child's body. She also explained that she would die about 5 days after giving birth. According to her it was all in the prophecy.

When they returned to Diota the town greeted them with worship and praise. The town renamed itself after the saviour Lumira after the five had finished telling the story of what happened and that is how the Lumira clan was made!" Levy turned to smile proudly at me. I bit the inside of my cheek. "So the Anon clan are just basically children of the original Anons that Anious himself chose. And he could still be alive somewhere?" Levy looked shocked, as if the thought had never struck her before. She told me to head back into the living room with out. I shrugged and thanked her for the amazing story before walking nonchalantly back into the room everyone else was chattering in.

**So I know I took extra long updating but this one has no fixed update day~ I am considering taking down my other story, High School Drama, but I'm not sure yet... Anyways of my pretty little actors have all fallen asleep so I guess I'll be the one wishing you guys a great night and a wonderful summer or winter or whatever it is where ever you are! I just hope you have a fantastic life~ Love you all baiiiiiiii**


	5. Too Close To Secrets

** Hiiiiiiiii! Finally updating again~ I have been super busy, studying for my math exam and my science exam. And of course all the summatives... Q~Q It's getting to be too much... Hey did you know that "summative" is not a real word...? Anyways... Chapter fiiiiive! Also I haven't updated because I've been in a place without wifi. But I was mentioned in my good friend DragonofAlagasia story! Check it ooooout! I was sooooooo happy!**

**Lucy: So what's gonna happen?**

**Fairy: Check your script -.-'**

**Natsu: Do I still hate Luce?**

**Fairy: Check your script...**

**Happy: Do I get to speak again?**

**Fairy: Check. Your. Script.**

**Plue: Pun Pun!**

**Fairy: Check your script! -everyone looks at Fairy weirdly- Anyways lets all get ready for this chapter. -people get into their places- Okay good -claps her hands twice and the set changes-**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I turned the corner that lead to the living room, assuming I would go right back to my seat beside Natsu. It was taken. Lisanna was occupying the spot where I had been earlier. She was happily chatting away with him and something amazing... He was smiling. Like full on smile, no rude amusement or annoyance in it.

My hand went to my chest, right over my heart. 'Hmm. Odd... It feels kind of... Empty here. Like disappointment.' While I was lost in thought about why my chest hurt, Levy had come back from kitchen. I immediately knew something was wrong, anyone would. Her face was stark white with fear and her eyes were shifty as if she were expecting something to pop out and eat her at any moment. I shot a concerned glance. She attempted to smile but failed and shook her head as she made her way over to Gajeel. I furrowed my brow suspiciously. I would ask her about that later.

Natsu had finally noticed that I was back from my talk with Levy. His smiling face was beautiful and for just one second I wished I could make him smile like that. I waved a silent good bye as the feeling of being unwanted crawled up my arms and made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Everyone else was having their own conversations with others. I mean they had known each other since birth and then I had suddenly shown up. I had to earn my place here.

I turned silently on my heels and made a quick get away, feeling the need to get out of there as soon as I possibly could. I opened the door and looked behind my shoulder at everyone. Natsu had returned to his conversation with Lisanna but his eyes kept flickering over to me as if to tell me that if I wanted to leave that I should go now. I got the message. I ducked my head somewhat sadly and slipped out of the door, shutting it quietly behind me. I took a deep breath and recomposed myself before strutting off in the direction of my house.

_Natsu's P.O.V_

I was sitting on the couch, thinking about this girl Lucy as usual, when Lisanna came over. She and I have been best friends since before I could remember. When she disappeared I had been devastated. The Anon had kidnapped her but she hadn't developed her gift yet so they threw her away after getting as much information out of her as possible. She of course told them next to nothing about the rest of us. Anyways we started talking about the old days and who the next possible keeper was.

"Maybe it's Lucy...?" I stared at her shocked. "No way. She couldn't be... Could she be?" The last keeper had fled before she could fulfil her role and left my parent's generation to fend for itself. I always got angry when I thought about it. But I guess there is a small possibility since Lucy isn't from around here. I dropped my chin onto my hand and thought about it for a few minutes. 'I'd have to meet her parents... Maybe I'll walk her home... Nah I'll just follow her.' I sat up again after deciding this and changed the topic back to when Happy was born.

We had been talking for a while now and I was kinda wondering if Levy would ever finish this story so I could follow Lucy home... That sounds really stalkerish... I mentally shook myself and focused on my conversation. We had talked about everything by the time the scent of strawberries and vanilla tickled my nose again. I looked up and found Lucy with her arms wrapped around her body unconsciously as she stared off into space. As if it was the only thing holding her together. I felt the familiar prick of annoyance sour my expression. I could still smell stale blood all over her body. At first the rugby story had made sense, I mean Gray used to play it and he still had bruises every where. But then she said hockey. 'I have a feeling that she wasn't telling me the whole truth.'

A wave from Lucy pulled me back to reality. She looked uncomfortable being there with no one to talk to. I figured she would go home soon so I turned back to Lisanna and told her my plan. She nodded and said it was a good idea. I looked back at her and saw a scary gleam in her eyes. I flickered my gaze between her and Lucy until I saw blondie shut the door behind her. I immediately stood and strode over to the door. Counting to five I waited then I opened the door and plunged out into the night.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I stared up at the sky quietly as I walked home, admiring the stars that were seemingly embedded into the darkness. I mentally named the constellations like my mother had taught me when I was little. Then my mind moved to the subject of my parents. My mother had gotten very ill and vanished a few years after my birth and my mother's disappearance had driving my father to the brink of insanity. 'Oh yeah I'm a great kid.' I laughed aloud bitterly at my thoughts. 'Had I not been born, my mother would still be alive and well. My father would be happy and sane. The world would be a better place.' I often had thoughts similar to these. I tried hard never to be depressed because then people would worry about me. I hate that. I don't deserve their concern. I am a mistake. Brought onto this Earth by accident. Bringing only death and despair onto the people I was close to. So I chose to make friends with a facade in place so I would always be an amazing friend who never needed to be worried about.

While I was being all deep and depressing I had made it to my front door. I unlocked the stupid thing, right now everything way stupid, and went inside the stupid house. I prepared myself to stomp upstairs when an unfortunately familiar male voice froze me in my tracks. "Where have you been you bitch?" I turned my head and found my gaze met with only those of my father's. I turned and bowed respectfully. "You're home earlier than I thought you would be father." He scoffed from where he sat in the living room on the couch. "So you thought you would go out past curfew and get yourself assaulted or something?!" I was stunned at this because I thought perhaps he does care for me. I thought wrong. "If you FUCKING GET PREGNANT OR GO NEAR A BOY OR ANOTHER PERSON, YOUR BEATINGS ARE GOING TO INCREASE TEN FOLD." His voice steadily grew louder and angrier as he spoke. "YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED. YOU ARE AT FAULT HERE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD. YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LOVE! HOW COULD ANYTHING OR ANYONE LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU?!" I flinched but I didn't protest because he was right. I was an abomination.

He rose swiftly from his seat and I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, waiting for him to strike me. I waited longer than I thought I would but when he finally hit my jaw, it knocked me off my feet. He snarled and I blinked open my eyes, feeling dead inside. He was towering over my limp body, tears running down his cheeks, rage filling his eyes. I just stared back. His face distorted further in anger and he bent down and pulled me up roughly by my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. A crazy look appeared in the depths of his angry eyes. "Maybe if I kill you my Layla will return!" His fingers wrapped around my neck and I sucked in a desperate sharp breath. "Maybe if you die everything will undo itself." He knew it wasn't true. I could see it. He just wanted me out of his life, out of his sight, out of his mind. He just wanted me gone.

"YOU BRAT! AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING TO ME YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER?!" I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was less abusive when drunk but always said harsher things. "YOU WHORE! YOU BITCH! YOU DISGUSTING THING! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!" He slapped me hard a few times before he was finally too tired and disoriented to continue. I helped him up to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, fully dressed before making my way back to my bathroom, exhausted.

I stepped inside the shower and cranked up the hot water, wincing as it pelted my back. I tilted my head back and ran my fingers through my hair, hopefully washing out any blood that had to my hair from a few days ago. I then, gently, rubbed off the blood that began accumulating on my cheek from the force behind my father's drunk slaps.

Shutting off the water, I trudged out from the shower and grabbed my towel. While rubbing myself dry I thought about all that had happened today. Pretty fucking crazy. I mean, I'm a writer so this kind of this isn't beyond my powers of comprehension but I mean even I have a limit to how much I can take before I start to question my own sanity. I was still thinking about this as I wrapped my towel around my chest and squeezed out the water from my hair once more then started back to my own room.

I pushed open the door slowly and dragged myself over to my dresser. I was choosing between two different pj tops, since I already had bottoms on along with a sports bra, when an obnoxious knock rattled my bedroom window. I lazily turned my head to see what it was. I could make out a pale outline of a person. My curiosity peaked, and my shame was absolutely no where to be found, so I stood up and went to my window, yanking it upwards. I leaned forward and apparently whoever it was did too because our heads collided. Hard.

I stumbled backwards holding my forehead and Unknown cursed loudly. "Hey... I know that annoying voice." I looked up. "I resent that." Natsu grinned as he mocked my statement. 'God he drives me insane.' I rolled my eyes and then realized something. "The HELL are you doing here so late?!" I looked down and realized my attire and squealed in embarrassment. 'Ah! Shame found.' I tried to kept my voice low but I think it was still pretty loud cause he shushed me. I pouted, "You are such a perv! Did you not even realize I'm not fully dressed?" I wrapped my arms around my waist, self consciously. He snorted and I glared back as he started to approach me. Not too close though. 'Maybe he has a little bit of chivalry left.' I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you leave and I need to know where you live and who your parents are." He sounded so matter-of-factly and I'm sure to him he sounded like a normal person. To me, who isn't used to being openly hated or hating really, it seemed weird and maybe a little stalkerish. "Ooooookay..." He looked at me unamused. "I know exactly what you're thinking so stop it." I hid a smirk behind a cough. "So uh... Now you know where I live. Can I go to sleep?" He shook his head. "I need to meet your parents." I stiffened. "Sorry no can do. They're asleep." I stared him straight in the eyes and kept my heart rate normal. I had learned how to lie from my father. I was pretty damn good. But not good enough. "Don't give me that!" I stared at him for a moment. "My dad is actually asleep. My mom is too... In a sense." He tilted his head and I knew what he wanted to know but I wasn't going to tell him. "My dad got home early from a business trip so he's very tired." Natsu pursed his lips and strode forward swiftly. He gripped my chin between his first finger and his thumb. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He moved my head around and stared at what I thought was my chest. I felt an uncomfortable heat crawl up my neck. I tried to get him to let go but in response to the struggle he put his other hand behind my head and held me in place firmly.

He didn't speak for a moment and I was silently dying while trying to pry him off of me. When he finally did say something, it wasn't what I'd expected. "These bruises look fresh." I could hear the grinding of his teeth. "You first said rugby then hockey. You didn't have practice today. You couldn't have. I've been with you nearly the whole time." My eyes flashed to his face. "What?" He seemed to realize his mistake and started stuttering out an excuse or whatever. "I-I mean, you were at school and I was there and then with the whole Anon thing a-and yeah..." I sighed. "Whatever. Anyways it's nothing." He glared back at me. "It doesn't look like nothing." He moved his hands away and grabbed my upper arms where my father had grabbed them a couple of nights ago. I hissed as his hands made direct contact with the still sore bruises. Natsu yanked his hands back in surprise. "What was that all about?" I shook my head. "Nothing. I-I'm just not big on people touching me. Besides it isn't any of your concern what I do and don't do." I turned around so my back was facing him and went over to my desk. I started shuffling through my papers to keep my hands busy.

I felt him before I saw his shadow. I could feel the heat radiate off his body and his scent clouded my thoughts for a moment. His hands came down on the desk trapping me. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I turned to face him, ready to give him an earful. I stopped though. His face was so close to mine it was shocking he could stand to be that near to me. His eyes, oh his eyes. Those beautiful pools of obsidian **(A/N Obsidian; another pitch black gem)** that pull me in every time I meet them with my own dull brown eyes. Their beauty was marred by a look of pure anguish and desire.

My heart stopped for a second as I gazed directly into those dangerously gorgeous eyes. I unconsciously reached my hand up. He closed his eyes and I gently brushed my thumb over his soft lilac eyelid. My fingers slid lightly down his cheek, seeking the warmth that I hadn't known I craved. A possessive growl rumbled in his chest. As I moved my hand over to the ends of his pink hair, the tips of my fingers grazed the back of his neck.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, the smirk on his face evident in his smug voice. "Have you fallen for me yet." An annoyed noise resounded in my throat and I pushed his chest, forcing him away, as he laughed in amusement. I gave him a dirty look and walked over to my dresser, once again searching for a pj top. "You're an ass you know. I'm not into guys who play with people's feelings. Besides," I spun around on my heel now fully dressed, "I thought you hated me." He kept his amused expression in place but I saw something flash in his eyes momentarily. 'Shock? Surprise? Oh well. I don't care.' I turned to my desk again and put all the reorganized papers in the top drawer. I pulled out a small key ring and locked it. Then I reached for the gold chain I hadn't worn since we moved here and slipped the key ring over the clasp. I turned to my mirror and went to put the necklace on but I couldn't quite get it. Warm hands covered my own and took the ends of the necklace from my struggling fingers. I sighed and let my arms fall numbly to my sides.

When the necklace was resting securely on my neck his hands glided softly down to rest on the tops of my shoulders. It was silent for a moment. In that moment all I could think about was how confusing this person was. Sometimes he acted like he hated ever breath I took and sometimes... Sometimes it almost seemed like... I shook my head, my face gone scarlet with abashment. **(A/N Abashment: another word for embarrassment!)**

His palms lifted and the absence of his warmth hit me like ice. I shivered and sunk to my knees. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and hung my head. "Why." My question was barely a whisper so it didn't surprise me when he said nothing in response. I shuddered and let out a hoarse cough before standing and teetering over to my bed. I collapsed face first and heard a chuckle when I did. My bed suddenly sunk a little and I rolled to the side startled. I landed against something and laughed because I already knew what, or rather who it was. "Plue?! I thought you left with Aquarius and Scorpio!" I pulled the oddly white lab over to me and threw my arms happily around his neck.

I heard a noise and looked around. Natsu sat on the floor at the edge of my bed looking utterly shocked and yet happy too. "Well looky here! Ice princess finally smiles." I ignored the jibe and turned my happy dog to Natsu. "Plue this is Pinky Princess. Pinky Princess this is Plue." He looked at me annoyed. "I take it you don't like being called princess Blondie?" I shook my head. "Blondie either. I have a name." He hmphed and bit the inside of his cheek. I stared at him bewildered for a moment before he cried out, "Eureka!" and I almost fell backwards. He looked at me with childish excitement. "I have a nickname and you can't hate it cause it's too good." I rose an eyebrow. "Okay shoot." He cleared his throat, "Luce."

"Pfft! Ahahahahahahaha!" I laughed obnoxiously. "Hey! I'm being serious." I nodded trying to stop laughing. "I know I know it's just so simple." I took a deep breath and smiled sincerely. "It's a cute nickname." He smiled happily and scratched the back of his head. "Gl-glad you like it!" I stared sceptically. 'What is this transformation?! He's like a whole other nicer person...' I absentmindedly rubbed between Plue's ears as he started talking excitedly about his conversation with Lisanna. I didn't hear a word about it of course but I wasn't ignoring him to be mean.

Suddenly I found myself being shaken. "Oi Luce! Are you awake?" I blinked a few times to clear my head and nodded. "Yeah." I scooted back against my pillow and patted the space beside me. "Come here and we'll talk, just in case I fall asleep." He shrugged and crawled over to my side where we began talking mildly about school, friends, the past, anything except the important stuff.

~~~Next Morning~~~

I woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a serious fever. 'School today. I can deal.' I got up and dressed rather quickly in my usual jeans and sweater. I used makeup to cover the bruises that had formed on my cheek last night. I went to the medicine cabinet in my room and pulled out a halls to keep my throat from hurting too much. Then I packed my salmon coloured bag and headed to the kitchen for some Fruit Loops.

I dropped my bag on the floor next to my chair and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, the milk, and the Fruit Loops before sitting down. 'I love Fruit Loops!' I tore open the bag and poured some into the bowl which was quickly followed by milk. I picked up my spoon and started eating.

About halfway through I started feeling funny and I suddenly decided against eating the rest. I carefully poured just the milk, down the drain, then I scraped the remaining cereal into the garbage can. 'Man what a waste!' I washed my dishes and put everything back in it's place. I headed to the living room to sit and read the new book I had started before I left since I had some time. I opened it to my last page and picked up where I had left off.

~~~Now At The Bus Stop~~~

I had my music in as usual while waiting for the bus, when suddenly a wave of pain hit my and I dropped to one knee. I held my stomach and panted as I tried to control the pain. I could hear the bus coming around the corner so I clenched my teeth and stood up trying to make it look like nothing unusual had happened as I sat climbed aboard and sat next to Levy. We both sat quietly the whole way there but every bump we hit was like a sword through my stomach. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt. Worse than any of the beatings. Worse scraping my knees when I fell.

By the time we reached the school I felt like I was going to die. I walked to class, holding on to the walls as I did, trying to keep myself from falling over. I pulled open the door and collapsed into my seat. I laid my head on my desk breathing heavily, trying to not throw up.

A hand came down beside my head but I barely noticed. "Blo- Luce? You okay?" I nodded my head and murmured something about being tired. "You're hot." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized his face was directly in front of mine. "I-I'm not. I'm just tired is all." He squinted his eyes in suspicion. "I don't believe you." I snorted. "I'm fine. Just get to your seat idiot." I closed my eyes tiredly and when I reopened them he was gone and class was starting.

"Another boring lecture containing information I already learned." I had been muttering to myself the entire way to English. I stepped into my classroom. Low and behold. No teacher today either. I took my seat beside Levy and laid my head on my desk. "Hey Lu-chan!" I replied a quiet hey to her. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Just tired." I figured this was a good enough excuse but I suddenly felt a hand on my forehead. "Ahh!" She moved her hand quickly. "You're burning up!" I covered her mouth quickly. "Shhhh! I'm perfectly fine Levy." She glared at me and I moved my hand. "You are obviously not fine! You need to go to the doctor's!" I shook my head. "Levy I can take care of myself. I'm perfectly fine okay. It's just a head cold. I'll be better in no time at all." I gave a quick smile before laying my head down on my desk.

"I thought you said you were just tired Luce." My head shot up. "Oh Natsu. I was wrong. It turns out I have a bit of a cold. Nothing major though so I'll be perfectly fine." I got another annoyed glare from those onyx eyes. I grinned triumphantly. "Natsuuuuu~ Are you worried about meeee~?" He blanked for a second before his expression turned absolutely livid. "Shut up you stupid bitch." He spat his words from between his clenched teeth. 'Whoa. I didn't think I was _that_ rude.' I turned my head away from him. I heard Natsu sigh then take his seat behind my own. I let out a breath. 'This is going to be a loooong day.'

Throughout most of the class I just kept my head down, trying to keep myself from throwing up. It was harder than I thought but I managed to do it for the whole class. As we were leaving the room, me being the last one, I just about doubled over in pain. I gripped the door frame and clenched my teeth to keep from screaming aloud.

When it passed I straightened and walked swiftly out of the room. As I passed Levy and everyone I heard someone call my name but I didn't stop I just kept running. 'Bathroom bathroom bathroom bathroom.' I ducked through the entrance to the girl's room and went into the first stall I could find unlocked. I didn't even have time to pull back my hair before I started throwing up.

When I had finally finished I felt empty and disgusting. I looked down into the toilet and for once in my life, I screamed. It wasn't a short shocked scream either. It was an ear piercing long screech. I heard footsteps and the faint calling of my name before I fell onto my side and I felt myself losing consciousness. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was a pair of familiar boy shoes.

~~~When Lucy Screamed~~~

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Natsu had heard Lucy's screams along with the rest of his friends. Of course he was the fastest one and reached the girl's room, thanking whatever gods he could think of that it was empty. He raced inside and kicked down the only door that was closed. Natsu looked down and saw Lucy laying on her side, facing him. He knelt down and called to Levy, telling her to call 911. Natsu lifted Lucy in his arms and noticed blood at the corner of her lips. He looked into the toilet and found blood. Lots of blood.

Natsu, with everyone following behind him, carried Lucy swiftly to the front gate of the school. He could already hear the sirens echoing down the street as they raced towards the school. Thankfully the school was located close to a hospital so it wasn't a long wait before an ambulance halted in front of the building. Natsu made his way over as quickly as he could and placed Lucy gently down on the gurney they had pulled out. The peramedics lifted said gurney into the back of the vehical and, before they could say anything, Natsu followed her in, sitting on one of the inside benches. He took her hand softly in his own and for once, noticed how delicate and fagile this girl was.

The ambulance took off down the street to the hospital. One of the peramedics turned to Natsu and started to question him. "What do you know about this girl? Did she show any signs of being sick? Does she have a parent or guardian we can call?" Natsu's head spun with worry as he answered all of the man's questions. "Her name is Lucy Heartstar. She was feverish and pale this morning and earlier she had thrown up blood. I' m not entirely sure on the parent or guardian thing though." The man nodded in thanks and turned to his coworkers. "Looks like she might have internal damage. Carry call the hospital and tell them to prepare a surgery room." A woman turned to Natsu, "Was this girl in any recent fights?" Natsu shook his head. "Not as far as I know." The woman pursed her lips. "Odd. She has injuries that are often seen in cases where the patient has been fighting or beaten or something similar." Natsu's eyes widened. He thought of the possibility as they halted in front of the hospital.

The medical team lifted Lucy's gurney out of the ambulance and began wheeling her towards the surgery wing of the hospital. Natsu followed behind them but was stopped before he could enter said wing. A nurse directed him to the waiting room. "It's down the hall to the left. I hope your girlfriend makes it." Natsu agreed absentmindedly and went to go pace in the waiting room.

Levy and the others arrived soon after since the school was so close. Natsu gave them all the details they had and they all set themselves up for a long wait.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

When I opened my eyes everything was a little hazy. 'Where the hell am I?' I tried to sit up but a searing pain stopped me. "Okay. Not going to do that again." My voice sounded hoarse and raspy as I spoke aloud to myself. Instead I looked around. I was obviously in a hospital, not a place I like to be. I had perhaps had surgery and that's why my stomach hurt.

My eyes landed on a familiar tuff of pink hair resting on the side of my bed. "Natsu?" His head shot up. "Lucy! You're okay?" I nodded. "What happened?" He rose his eyebrows. "You don't remember?" I furrowed my brow. "I remember being sick and going to the bathroom to throw up but not much else." He stared at me in surprise. "Lucy, you threw up blood. You had some serious internal damage." He glared at me. "Was that from football." I nodded not quite realizing what he was doing. "Aha!" His triumphant cry startled me. "First you said rugby, then hockey, now it's football?! What's really going on Lucy?" I felt my expression drop. "None of your business." I once again pulled on a semi happy face. "Now could you get a nurse in here so I can figure when I'm able to get out of here? Hospitals creep me out."

**Soooooooooooo? What did you guys think?! I worked really hard on it and started the next chapter before even putting the author's note on this one... Oops... Well anyways I will be at home this week so hopefully I can get chapters up for all my fanfics but I am working as well so it may not be possible. I'll try my best though!**

**Lucy: Damn I wanted to die and come back as a ghost.**

**Natsu: -extremely serious- No.**

**Happy: O.O whoa**

**Fairy: OoO whooa**

**Lucy: O/O o-okay.**

**Fairy: See you guys next time! I love you all veeeeerrrrrrrryyyyy much! And I hope you're loving this story! Feel free to ask my anything if you are all confizzled~ Wheew~ see ya!**


End file.
